


Rendezvous

by sinshine



Series: 'Hide Eats People Too' au [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Frottage, Hideweek, M/M, Smut, day 4 – 良 good / pleasing, ghoul!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: The best way to get Hide to stop talking is to give his mouth something better to do.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was good/pleasing, soooo.... here is a lemon, freshly plucked from our beautiful lemon tree.

Hide dashed across the rooftop, laughing louder than he should have. He pushed off hard at the edge and flew into the air, delighting at the feeling of the wind rushing against his face and tugging at his clothes. He loved the sudden swooping feeling in his stomach when he lost momentum and began to free fall, the wind stinging his eyes now but in a good way. He curled into a tuck and rolled neatly on the next roof, springing back up into a run without losing any speed.

"Show off!"

Hide heard Kaneki scoff behind him, but not as far behind as he had thought. He grinned and pushed himself to go even faster as they continued to race from building to building across downtown Tokyo. As they neared their end goal, Hide stumbled and swore as he lost speed. Kaneki suddenly pulled ahead, using his kagune to help him cover distances that he couldn't quite jump yet, and landed triumphantly on their designated rooftop. Hide landed a moment later. They shared a look, then both of them collapsed onto the concrete, breathing heavily.

"You... let me... win!" Kaneki panted in what was probably meant to be an accusatory tone. He sat with his legs spread out in front of him, leaning back on his arms. His kagune was still out to help prop him up, but even the red tentacles seemed slumped and tired.

Hide, who was laying spread eagle and staring up at the sky, could not be bothered to respond verbally. He lifted a hand and waved it in Kaneki's general direction as though to say 'Who? Me? Pshaw.'

"What did you... even trip on?"

"Roof... stuff?"

"Roof stuff?"

"Stuff... roofs are made of."

"Dumbass." Kaneki laughed breathlessly. He pushed himself up, his kagune dissolving into ash, and offered Hide a hand to help pull him up.

They sat on the ledge that faced southwards, legs dangling over the side. Off in the distance, in the space between two skyscrapers, they could see lights reflecting off the midnight black waters of Tokyo Bay.

“So, how was your birthday?” Kaneki nudged Hide's foot with his own.

“Really good! I got to hang out with this super cute guy all day.” Hide nudged him back. Even though he had made it through high school without once playing footsie, here he was doing it now with Kaneki on top of an office complex. Hide grinned and stretched his arms above his head. He pretended to yawn and then brought one arm down around Kaneki's shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Seriously?” Kaneki blushed and, after a moment of hesitation, leaned into him. “I should have known that you would want to act out a scene from one of your terrible American films. You've cast me in the role of the love interest and invited me up here to Make-Out Point. Now, are you going to put your hand on my thigh and tell me how pretty I am?”

“Would you like me to?” Hide said quietly next to his ear. He tried not to sound too pleased when Kaneki's ears began to turn red as well. “You _are_ very lovely. But if you've grown tired of hearing it from all the other boys, then I'll only sing praises of your cleverness and wit.”

“So, you're singing for me now?” Kaneki stared determinedly out at the bay.

“Yep! I've actually been composing the music for a full operatic performance, dedicated to extolling your many-”

“Stop teasing me.” Kaneki tried to keep his words light, but there was an underlying uneasiness to them.

“Hmm.” Hide decided very pointedly to _not_ apologize for complimenting him. He knew that Kaneki was uncomfortable with praise, but Hide had hoped that they were at the point in their relationship where they could start moving past that. “Sorry I got a little theatrical there.”

“It's okay,” Kaneki said mildly in the tone that meant he wanted to drop it. Hide wouldn't let him.

“But I mean it, y'know? I really do think that you're amazing. Like, all of the time.”

Kaneki straightened and shrugged Hide's arm off, but before Hide could start backtracking the conversation, Kaneki swung a leg over his lap and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around Hide's neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Hide's hands fluttered awkwardly around his frame for a moment before settling on his waist. He moaned in surprise when Kaneki's tongue swiped at his own, eagerly tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Hide was really enjoying the feeling of Kaneki's teeth gently biting on his lower lip when he suddenly pulled away. Hide whined and tried to chase after him but didn't dare lean too far on the ledge. He grasped Kaneki's hips and brought him close again, resisting the urge to moan when his weight shifted on Hide's lap.

“Hey,” Hide pouted at him. “Not fair.”

“One of the benefits to dating you is that I can shut you up like this.” Kaneki gave him an astonishingly impish smile. He shuffled closer, deliberately grinding his hips against Hide's and watching intently for his reaction.

Hide bit back another ' _not fair!_ ' and slid his hands from Kaneki's hips to his back and then lower. It wasn't helping his case much, since Kaneki had chosen black leggings for their run. He could very easily feel the movement of his muscles beneath the cotton and spandex as Kaneki continued to roll his hips on Hide's. He gripped Kaneki's ass and jerked him forward, forcing him to rut against him roughly and spreading his thighs further apart.

“ _Ah!_ ” Kaneki's legs trembled and he clutched at Hide's back, breathing heavily at his neck. His movements became desperate, obviously aroused now, and he kissed and bit at Hide's throat as they continued to grind together. “H-Hide...”

The rational part of Hide's brain tried to tell him that they should stop. That even though it was very dark and they were very high up, they were still technically in a public space. Outdoors and it was a little windy. Also, Hide wished that he had something to brace his feet on because he was currently trying to dig his heels into the side of the building. But these thoughts were drowned out by Kaneki's quiet whimpers as he clung to and writhed against Hide in increasingly sloppy movements. Besides, Hide had a point to prove.

“Those are some cute sounds, Kaneki,” Hide purred before nibbling at Kaneki's ear lobe. “You feel really good. You're pretty hard, huh?” He jerked Kaneki forward roughly again, startling a moan out of him.

Kaneki didn't say anything, but he moved the collar of Hide's shirt and sucked at the junction between neck and shoulder before biting down much harder than he had been.

“Fuck!” Hide grunted. His hands found their way up underneath Kaneki's sweater and then dragged his nails slowly down his back. Kaneki keened and shuddered, crying out Hide's name as he continued to grind on him. When Hide reached the elastic of Kaneki's leggings, he pulled it back and slipped his hands beneath both that and his underwear, groaning as he cupped warm flesh.

“Hide,” Kaneki's voice was breathy and his movements faltered, “Hide, that's too...”

“Then tell me to stop.” Hide removed one of his hands from Kaneki's pants and lifted it to his mouth. Then, very deliberately so that he was sure Kaneki was watching, he put the first two fingers into his mouth, tongue rolling over them so that they emerged wet with saliva. “May I?”

“Y-yes.” Kaneki's eyes were wide and his kakugan activated. He held his hips steady, even though his legs were shaking, as Hide used one hand to spread him. His breath hitched as he felt one slick digit swirl teasingly over his entrance before pushing inside.

“ _Move_ ,” Hide said lowly. Kaneki obediently resumed grinding on Hide, his entire body trembling now as Hide first worked one finger and then two in and out of him. He whined and whimpered as Hide sunk his fingers in up to the knuckle and used his grip on Kaneki to urge him to move harder, faster.

“Ung, _yes_ ,” Hide moaned. “You feel so good, Kaneki-- _fuck_ , you sound so hot. I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress when we get home.” He tried to match the thrust of his fingers to Kaneki's hips but neither one of them could keep a rhythm, their movements too frantic. “No, I'll fuck you as soon as we get inside. I'm gonna pin you up against the wall and hold you there with my cock. You want that? You wanna wrap your legs around me while I fuck you nice and deep? Kaneki, oh, _Ken_...”

“ _Hide!_ ” Kaneki wailed as he came. He shuddered with his release, pressing his head to Hide's neck and panting.

Hide removed his fingers, wiping them on his own pants, and tugged Kaneki's leggings back into place. He wrapped his arms around Kaneki, holding him close and stroking his hair. Hide kissed his forehead.

Kaneki braced his hands on Hide's shoulders and sat up, giving him a dopey smile. “Your turn.”

“When we get home.” Hide smiled back and kissed him. “We've still got to run back. I wanna make sure I have enough energy to make good on my promise.”

“Ohmygod,” Kaneki groaned, “I forgot we still have to go back. And now my pants are all sticky...”

“Yep, better get that rear in gear.” Hide pat him affectionately on the butt.

 


End file.
